Sleepyhead
by Mug of Doodles
Summary: Fluffy drabbleish sorta thing. Based on 'Nightmare' prompt cuz I'm not creative. Light, one-sided GlitchMo


**Short and sappy. The way I like it…stories that is. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mo or Glitch, Harmonix does.**

His lungs burned with a particularly unpleasant heat, a surreal sort of burning, and his legs felt as though they had dropped from his body completely. Surroundings blurred by in a quick haze, but the boy seemed to be glued to the spot. Muscles weren't aching, limbs were still intact so _why_ was it so increasingly difficult to run?

'_This is a dream, only a dream.'_

Glitch sighed at the sudden realization, trying everything he could before the lurking shadows of The Glitterati consumed him. Black touched his ankle, nearly sucking the flesh from his muscle, and he screamed, bursting awake on the couch. Sweat decorated his body, despite how cold it actually was, and he swiped the thick quilt across his forehead. Too afraid to move, he curled into himself, suddenly too wary of his surroundings—_everything_ sounding as though it would attack him the second he lifted his guard.

"Whadda'ya doin' on the couch, Glitch?"

A girlish scream filled the room and Mo flinched, gritting his teeth. It was too early for this.  
>"Geez, Mo."<br>Glitch scrambled to sit up, now feeling increasingly safe with the other standing there, even if he was tilting to the side. Mo moved to sit next to him, taking wobbly steps, and plopped his heavy head on the boy's shoulder. His voice came out in warm groans, too weary to clear his throat and speak properly.  
>"Answer me or ya ain't participatin' tomorrow."<p>

The locker was beyond speechless at this point, preferring to dive back into the dream realm than deal with his "inappropriate" frame of mind when it came to his idol. Slivers of moonlight peeked in through slats from the blinds and decorated the downrocker's body with pretty patterns. Glitch felt his mouth turn dry, as though he were chewing on cotton, when he spotted Mo's bare back and he was sure if he opened his mouth wide enough to yawn then fits of butterflies would burst forth. His voice was shaky, infinitely sure that Hi-Def's captain was the source.

"I'm _scared_."

A low chuckling was heard and red assaulted his cheeks. Horribly embarrassed, he continued in an effort to recover his dignity, "Not that I can't take 'em out or nothin', I jus'—".  
>Mo's forehead slipped, his head excessively heavy, and his lips were lost in the Asian's nightshirt while he spoke, "Aight, fine. Ya can sleep in my bed tonight."<p>

Glitch nearly fainted, tingles spread from where Mo's mouth rested and invaded the rest of his body.  
>He shakily gathered his pillow and comforter, flushing when the prankster's warm hand pried them loose. "I got 'nough fer the both of us, kid."<br>The poor kid's heart was thrumming noisily, nearly crawling up his throat, and he visibly swallowed—a conscious attempt at keeping the organ in place. Mo eyed him oddly and Glitch swore his friend could hear his heart banging around in his chest, but was relieved when he gave him a sleepy smile.

Fully exhausted, the tagger was already curling the covers around his frame and breathing softly The Asian hopped into bed next to Mo, causing the springs to go haywire, and jostling the other dancer's near-slumbering body.  
>"Hm, kid. Stoppit. Sleep already, we got a big day 'morrow, yea, whatever." The last words left in a jumble and Glitch nodded, though Mo obviously hadn't seen while he shifted closer.<p>

Mo jerked away, legs leaving Glitch's thinner ones, "Shit!"  
>The need to cry almost overtook him, "What? Is it <em>me<em>?"  
>" Yesss. Yer toes are cold."<p>

Another sigh of relief escaped his lips, the Japanese locker assuming Mo wriggled over because he was too close for comfort.  
>"But, Mo, I'm freezin' my buns off!"<br>Heavy shifting followed suit and Mo turned to face him, sleepy-eyed and slightly cranky. He only wanted some damn sleep!

"C'mere," his sleep-riddled voice sent pleasant shivers down Glitch's spine and he nearly had a heart attack from the sound of it.  
>Shyly scooting closer, he nuzzled his face into the B-boy's chest and inhaled his scent. Something akin to honey and cocoa butter invaded his senses as Mo wrapped an arm around his small frame and pulled him nearer.<p>

The energetic toprocker squirmed with newfound glee but stopped when Mo croaked out a, "Quit movin'."  
>Mo would've felt the smile pressed to his collarbone, had he not been so tired, and placed a lazy peck on the crown of his partner's head, silently enjoying black tufts of hair. Glitch grinned something dopey and finally allowed the both of them to fall into a deep slumber.<p> 


End file.
